


How the day starts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He enjoyed starting his day this way.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How the day starts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Forehead kisses

He's caught between the place of half asleep and awake, but still, he feels her lips press against his forehead. The scent of the lotion she put on the night before lingers faintly on her skin hits his nostrils.

How she wakes him up him dictates how the rest of the day will go; forehead kisses mean there is no rush for them to get out of bed, neither his nor her schedule is that packed today. For him these are the best type of days that are far too rare in his opinion.

Homelander feels her place another kiss before lying back down, her head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
